


Behind Closed Doors

by Ninjantome



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Hux works with the Resistance, Mating, Mutual Pining, Rape/Non-con Elements, Telepathy, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjantome/pseuds/Ninjantome
Summary: In the aftermath of the battle of Exegol, the Resistance continues its effort in bringing down the last forces of the First Order. With the help of the Spy and former General Armitage Hux, Rose Tico goes down an abandoned facility to find a way to locate the remaining fleet.Tension grows between the two of them, but they are not alone behind these closed doors...
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> This story contains non-con elements based on what the characters obviously feel for each other but refuse to act on. If you are sensitive to this topic please mind the tags.  
> If you want to give this story a shot I hope you'll appreciate it. It wasn't easy to write down darker themes than what I usually publish, so don't hesitate to leave a kudo or a comment if you liked the story :3

The heavy durasteel door split opened under Rose's nimble fingers. Earth and dust puffed between the panels sliding slowly with a metallic creaking, as they had not been opened for a while. She blew a drk strand of hair away from her eyes, gleaming with as much enthusiasm as if she opened an old Jedi temple.

This was no sacred site of course, but Rose noted with satisfaction how skillful she became at breaking-in the First Order secured facilities.

The mouth of the hidden laboratory gaped on darkness, letting out the chill of the depths and the old smell of decay so peculiar to the abandoned places.

"Forward." The reason why Rose became an expert in First Order technology commanded.

Rose stood up from the strip down command panel and put her gloved hands on her hips. Her fatigues bore the marks of the many other facilities she had visited those last months, and her beige shirt had seen better days. Now she was matching Hux's second-hand clothes more than she had with his previous uniform. Surprisingly enough, however, he managed to find a black jacket in the Resistance surplus.

"It won't kill ya to be a tad nicer." Rose sighed, putting her tools back in the small bag hanging on her belt. "I'm not a stormtrooper!"

She entered the abandoned facility on Hux's heels. Even with his Resistance clothes and his bright red hair, loosen by the lack of pommade, he had not lost the authority in his gait.

He marched through the wide entrance of one of the many experimental sites he supervised when he still wore the General's stripes, and turned on the lights like an underling of the lesser kind.

Hux's exasperation matched Rose's one when he turned around and she almost bumped into his tall squared frame.

He wasn't happy about being paired up with her either. The shame of turning coat was already painful enough, he didn't need a supervisor on top of tht. But it seemed extremely convenient for the new Resistance Generals to extend Rose's 'spy-handling assignment' whenever they wanted to keep an eye on him.

As if their chief mechanic could be anything else than a thorn by his side! He lied to himself.

"Could you please follow me into the depths of this disused laboratory, so we would be able to trace the signals emitted by the last active cruisers of the Order?" He bowed with obvious mockery until their faces were only inches away.

Her scent replaced the old dusty smell of the facility with flowers, metal and a sweetness he couldn't name. He hated to admit that his time spent with her made him memorize it. So he locked this undesirable thought behind closed doors.

The glare they exchanged was as heavy as the air before a storm. Waiting just the right amount of tension to burst into lightning.

"Don't test my patience." Rose warned with more will than many First Order officers ever had. None of them ever challenged his authority with as much disrespect as she showed.

"This is not what we used to test in this facility Commander Tico."

Hux explained, knowing full well that calling her by her formal title would rub her the wrong way. She hated his obsession for protocol as much as he hated her informality.

His gaze drifted away from Rose, uncomfortable with the way her full lips were tensing... instead he resumed his walk down the abandoned laboratory.

The stern black walls, only broken by the Imperial pill lights, brought a feeling of normality to Hux. Those last months had not been the easiest. Going from one facility to another. taking every part of his life work to pieces…

"What did you test here?" Rose eventually asked, not disappointing the former General with her natural curiosity. She could show a cleverness that was not as unpleasant as he was saying aloud.

"Organic specimens mostly. And New interrogation methods." Hux explained matter-of-factly. "The geothermal activity kept the facility powered, and we redirected water streams to make it self-sustainable."

Once again Rose fell silent, in awe of what the First Order accomplished while they were scavenging the last ressources of the Rebellion.

But her concern for the well-being of the living beings took over her admiration for any of their technological achievements.

"What kind of specimen were you testing exactly?"

Her audible scowl ruined any appreciation Hux had recognized to her on their way to the lower levels. She had that insufferable way to push each one of his buttons like it was a game to her.

"Skeegs, Gornts, Mynocks..." He felt forced to answer her. "And many others that have certainly deserted this place, looking for food after the troops withdrew."

Huw was grateful to Rose that she didn't dwell on the other horrendous act the First Order committed under his command. But it struck him how much her silence could make him feel ashamed. Stars! When did her approval become so important?!

A new door refused to open on the test chambers level, and Hux felt himself sweating guilt though all his pores. In addition, Rose's lasting silence only increased his inconfort. His gaze lingered on her as she cracked the command panel open with her tools and started tinkering with the wires.

Rose should have loved these assignments on the field. She was in the open air, finally making herself useful out of the Resistance base. But Hux's presence made everything... difficult!

From the moment he first contacted her -anonymously-, and gave them information that led to the Resistance victory, to the day she got him out of his escape pod, wounded but alive, he had been her responsibility.

However, as he settled within the Resistance, he became that soft spot in her everyday tinkering. For all the troublesome past they shared, he was growing on her. Rose couldn't help listening attentively when he shared his technological knowledge with her. Or her compassion when she was helping him getting used to planetary life.

He had the funniest bed hair she had ever seen. And the softest smile when he-

Rose's tools slipped on the control panel with a loud clunk. Whatever she was delicately trying to unlock had been ruined by the strength of her hold when her mind had drifted to- she- she couldn't concentrate with him so close!

"Keep breathing in my neck and I'm gonna shock you and leave you here." Rose warned, boiling with pent-up... feelings she didn't want to name!

"I am five feet away from you!"

Hux's disdainful tone gritted her nerves harder than usual. Perfect. For Hux to be himself was all she needed to wash her- Whatever!

"Well go further! I can't focus when you're fidgeting in my back!"

She was unfair to him. He was always so still, far from the restlessness or Finn or Poe. But she couldn't let him know the true reasons why she wanted him further.

On his side, Hux bit back the sharp replies that were threatening to come out. It wouldn't have been fair or helpful, but stars, it would've felt good!

"I'm going to look for the control room. Keep your comlink on."

Ugh, again this commanding tone, as if he owned everything. She was dying to make him eat his words. If only she was getting her hands on his- No! Don't think about that Rose!

"It's already on." She snapped back hiding her reddening face into the command panel. "It's not the first time we're doing this Hux!" Rose reminded him. Yet her voice suggested that their missions were harder and harder to go by.

What would certainly make them easier was if she stopped saying his name with such a hoarse and feverish voice.

"Fine! Then be a tad nicer about it!" Hux snapped as well, unable to control himself around her the more he stayed in her presence.

.

How come she was always making him lose his composure?! She was just a mechanic, and also happened to be his handler. She was no one whom he should meet the expectation!

Grumbling about her the whole way to the control room, Hux forbade himself to dwell on the importance that Rose Tico had taken in the recent chapters of his life. But no matter where he looked, she had been there for him. Understanding, patient, keeping him on his feet as his world fell apart…

Hux shut down the foolish warmth he felt stirring in his belly in order to focus on his current mission. The sound of his boots was more squeaking than what he had been used to, but with enough denial, he was able to pretend that Rose wasn't on his mind.

Finding the control room was easier than unlocking the access door to it. Hux cursed the security system he helped supervise. His curses drowned the little voice in his head telling him that Rose would have hacked it in a blink.

Finally, Hux entered a small room, darkness and quiet surrounding him like a heavy blanket. Even in the obscurity he found the familiar control panels with ease. He missed his beloved gloves when his fingertips coated with dust as he began to type the activation sequence. The holocomputers turned on, spreading a dim blue light from the numerous screens. Expertly, he displayed the surveillance system of the laboratory.

His breath steadied in peace of being in control this time.

On the broadcast, he saw a long procession of empty rooms just as expected. Until he spotted the short and curvy form of his mission partner. Rose was going down the test chambers. Her footing cautious and alert.

The sway of her hips in her tight-fitted fatigues caught Hux's attention. The uniforms of the First Order never left so little room to the bodies so that they hugged curved that way. Of course, he would deny having lost several minutes studying this matter closely on the holos.

Clearing his throat, he informed through his comlink, "I have visuals on your level." The holos weren't complete, probably due to camera malfunction in the areas. "You should find the communication antenna in the next wing."

"Good. Enjoy the view in the meantime." Rose said with a smile in her voice, and Hux blushed all the way down his chest. Wha- what was she implying?!

.

"Nature took back her rights..." Rose made explicit. Whatever order humans tried to impose in this laboratory had been conquered by plants and water, coming from between the joints, seeping through the floors. The cold darkness of the geometric building had been overruled by the pristine greens of the rampant vines and the crystal clear water of underground rivers.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Rose murmured in awe.

Hux's voice was smoother than she ever heard him when he answered, "Yes... Quite."

Perhaps he wasn't so insensitive to the beauty of what laid in front of him after all.

Rose took a deep breath of the humid and earthy moss sipping through the test chambers. Most of them had their transparisteel walls covered with vegetation. Sometimes flowers. She found herself walking down a long panel that must have protected the scientists during their experimentations. She guessed several control boards on the other side.

Rose progressed through the halls easily on the grid floor just above the water, like in a fairy tale.

"How far am I?" Rose asked through the comlink, a little saddened at the idea of leaving this part of the site.

"You're almost there." Hux velvety voice rolled over the soothing ambient of the rooms. And just as Rose wished he continued to speak, Hux instructed: "Only four turns. One left, two right-"

Hux's last instructions lost themselves in a sudden rumbling sound.

Rose stopped in her tracks looking for a possible crack in the walls around her. She remained still for a minute but there was nothing other than the solid panel of transparisteel by her side and the undamaged grid under her feet.

So Rose resumed her walk while bringing her comlink to her lips again... but only a sharp cry was transmitted as she fell down flat on her stomach.

She cursed her own clumsiness and went up on her knees but her right ankle resisted her pull.

Rose turned around, resting on her elbows with her comlink still firmly held in her hand. She wrestled against the tendril that had wrapped around her ankle, trying to get this plant off her.

"Ugh, will you just-!"

Then Rose noticed that the tendril was moving. It was not a vine... it was a limb.

"Hux? What is that?"

Rose's eyes opened wide at the sight of a purple skinned creature twice her size, crawling towards her multiple tendrils. She could barely make out a face on its cephalopod appearance.

"Hello? Do you speak basic?" Rose attempted despite the wild fluttering of her heart. But the creature didn't give her any understandable answer.

"Oh no..." Hux's voice lowered in dread.

"What 'oh no'?!" Rose began to panic as another tendril slowly crawled up her second leg. She didn't want to hurt it, but she would not be hugged by clingy creatures she didn't know! Using her electro-shock prod on something holding her was a bad idea... hopefully she could stun it.

Rose reached for her blaster, but Hux halted her hand right over the weapon.

"Don't shoot! It's a Bor Gullet!"

"A what?!"

"It can feel your thoughts! If it senses you as a threat it'll retaliate!"

The Bor Gullet dragged her towards it, the strength of its grip ignoring Rose's wriggling. She was as light as a loth-kitten about to be swallowed whole.

"Kriff! I'd like not to be his next meal! Hux how do I make it let go?"

There was a rummage through the comlink and Rose cursed again. How come he lacked intel at this very moment?!

"Try by hand, grip its appendages tight."

Rose took hold of the tendril going up her thigh and slid it off her, but it sneaked right back on her leg, higher than where it was before. Each of her trials resulted in failure due to the slime covering the creature's limbs.

"That's your only advice?!" Rose raged after Hux as she squirmed uselessly in the creature's hold. Another of its tendrils had wrapped around her waist and began lifting her up from the ground.

"Bor gullets don't eat humans, that's all I can assure you."

.

Hux spared her from all the experimental results he had found in the classified files of the laboratory. Kriff, where was the right information when you needed it?!

He knew this experiment had been put to a stop long before the facility was shut down and the two specimens they worked on were kept in stasis. But the on holding Rose up wasn't showing the enraged behavior described in the files. It was too careful of her, mappin her wriggling body like it was searching for-

On the holosurveillance, Hux saw the tendrils infiltrating Rose's clothes, slipping along her tanned skin, and holding her high until her boots barely touched the floor.

He couldn't take his eyes off her silhouette arching under the creature's ministrations. Rose began to pant heavily when its limbs dived deeper beneath her clothes. Her small cries reached something in Hux. Something that he had denied any attention to for too long. The sound of her pleas were making his blood rush down his body, leaving him helpless, dumbfounded.

Then his mind eventually found the right words. The bor gullet wasn't trying to feed on her. It wanted to mate with her.

The realization left his mouth dry and his lips parted, until Rose's voice whipped him into action.

"GET DOWN HERE ARMITAGE AND GIVE ME A REAL HELP!"

The bor gullet closed a new tendril around her hands and gently twisted the comlink out of her hold as it locked her arms over her head.

"I'm coming to you!" Hux's voice reached her distorted through the communication device.

"Don't move!"

Rose huffed, getting hot from her ineffective struggle and angered by his even more useless orders.

"And where am I supposed to go?!"

Her will to fight was burning but her body began to surrender. No matter how she tried to trick it into letting her go, the bor gullet seemed to know it before she attempted anything. And soon she was captive of its many limbs. Sliding against her skin, warming up on places that she didn't allow it to visit.

The tendrils pushed away her clothes, popping the buttons of her shirt opened on their way down her chest and hooking her belt down with her fatigues.

Rose kept squirming, but as soon as the creature brushed past one of her nipples her resolution faltered. As if it read her mind, it circled her breasts, groping it and brushing over her nipple again.

Rose resisted, tensing against the moans that only wanted to break free from her mouth. Her head lolled back and she gasped for air as the creature continued, spreading its slime over her hard and sensitive peaks.

Soon, a tendril wrapped itself tenderly around her neck, its slick tip landing on her dry and open mouth. It caressed her lips, searching for the warmth of her hot orifice. Rose tasted its salty flavor on her tongue, as well as something stronger stinging her taste buds. She didn't know what it was but her tongue lapped up for more.

She was losing this fight second by second.

Her hands were desperately locked above her head, helpless against the limbs going down her spine. It followed the small of her back, wiping the sweat that was beading there, on its way to the beginning of her butt.

The creature moved closer to Rose, growling lowly in what sounded more like a genuine interest than a threat. The more she trembled, the deeper the tendrils moved down her pants and soon two of them parted her buttcheeks.

Kriff! She had to do something! Anything before Hux finds her like this! But without his help- without him-

Thoughts of fiery red hair and full smug lips made Rose lose her focus, enough for the bor gullet to curl its tendrils up to her dripping wet folds.

It's thick and slick limb rubbed its long length against her sex, sending a shot of intense rapture through her body at the continuous pressure on her clit.

This time Rose couldn't hold back a quavering moan around the tendril in her mouth. She knew she had to set herself free, yet the creature was everywhere she desired. Fondling her chest, filling her needy mouth, parting her thick thighs to better hump against her pussy.

"Rose!"

Oh, that voice drew another moan out of her! He wouldn't notice it seeing the state she was in but stars... Will she ever be able to look at him in the eyes after that?

Twisting her neck, Rose caught a glimpse of red hair. Hux was an arm away from her, on the other side of the dusty transparisteel wall. His chest was heaving, his hair disheveled and his face reddened from his run. His light green eyes drank her in, and his full lips mimicked hers as they parted. But shock wasn't the only emotion that was shaking him at her sight.

Even in his darkest fantasies he couldn't have imagined the way her naked breasts were bouncing heavily, the soft roll of her belly as she squirmed, or the roughness of her desperate moans.

He grew hard in a matter of seconds, his cock tightening the fabric of his pants until he hardly bear its compression. Hux held himself on the console in front of him, trying to stop the infernal rubbing but each movement was itching him to touch himself.

No, Rose needed his help! Despite that, Hux couldn't have detached his eyes from her, even if he wanted to. All over her half naked body, the slimy tendrils were coiling around each one of her limbs. Like threads playing with a lifelike doll.

He had stood on this side of the room many times. Looking at whatever experiment his team had come up with. Pride and calculation had filled his mind back then. Now the only thing he could think about was her.

"Please..." Rose panted, sweat beading on her forehead under the pleasure tensing her body like an electric arc. "I need- I-"

She turned in the creature's hold and Hux's image filled her vision. He mixed with the exciting sensation taking over her. Fuck! The lecherous war he looked at her was thrilling Rose to her core. Her watery eyes daring him to put his hands where his eyes were!

The tendrils followed her thoughts, rubbing between her slick lips and teasing her entrance. One entered her just as she reached for him behind the transparisteel. Her fingers curled shakily at the feeling of the bulging limb parting her open. Oh fucking stars! She whimpered on the tendril undulating inside her, curling deeper than she had ever been touched.

Roses' moans got closer, giving both rhythm and a hard time to Hux's typing. His hands flew over the console, unsteady, sweating from the pressure and- and the sound of her!

"I need to- I located its mate. They're looking for each other to- to achieve their- their reproduction cycle." His voice faltered over Rose's. "I just need to- unlock the right chamber!"

Hux forced his gaze not to drift back to her, but failed miserably. And like many of his previous mistakes, it struck him back tenfold.

Opening doors after doors in their section of the lab, Hux only felt the tendrils taking hold of him once they had his legs trapped.

He jerked one thin leg out of the grip of a new bor gullet, but it held tight on the other, coiling up to his thigh and blocking access to his blaster.

The second creature surfaced from the nearby water and used him to pull itself out of the depth. Hux tried to reach the console -he just had to unlock the door between them!- but the bor gullet already knew what he was about to do.

A tendril snatched his hand away from the console, twisting his wrist in its slimy limb. The mass of the octopus-like creature towered him and Hux gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing in worry of what he knew was coming for him.

His head went to Rose before the creature wrapped its tendrils around his chest. One sneaked steadily to circle around his long neck, taking his breath away. He sounded just as helpless as she was, a few minutes late.

By reflex he tried to step away from the creature but it only tightened his grip on him.

Hux flattened his last free hand against the long window keeping him away from Rose. His breath became short as several tendrils found their ways under shi shirt. Others were grinding against his crotch and his hand shot up to his mouth. He couldn't- moan so pitifully and- surrender to this monster!

He had to get them out of this trap! Hux cursed internally, burning with fiery rage at the degradation he had to endure. He, who went so close to control the whole galaxy, could not be at the mercy of a bor gullet! Even- Even if it was rubbing his hard-on exactly on he was craving it!

No matter how good its tendrils felt, leaving trails of slick fluid on his belly and on the way down to his crotch. He had to get them rid of these blind mates, he thought; meanwhile the creature covered the red hair down his navel with its slick substance.

Suddenly his mouth opened in a perfect 'O'. Hux's eyelids closed under the creature's touch, as its tendril slid along his length, smearing his precome.

With sucking noises, its tip curled against his heavy testicules. The coolness of it made him shiver from head to toes, but soon it fondled his balls with the perfect amount of friction to keep him on the edge.

Many tendrils lowered his loosened pants, exposing his shame despite his vigorous struggling. Rose's moans were filling his ears, amplified by the emptiness of the place. Then a tendril wrapped around his throbbing cock before he finished thinking about how good it would feel.

Hux looked up at her in defeat. The monster freed her mouth to better thrust his limbs between her legs. Slime was dripping down her thighs, yet her legs were still kicking weakly. Despite her pleasure, Rose had not stopped fighting from being used so roughly.

One of her small hands reached out for his again. Her trembling fingertips brushed the transparisteel keeping them apart. And he curled his long fingers next to hers.

Was she seeing him as he saw her?

A beautiful mess of sweat and harsh breaths, on the verge of coming, biting off obscene cries of pleasure.

Stars! A tendril flicked at the tip of his cock, adding to the tormenting pressure of the ones jerking him to a punishing pace. But the creature was far from done with him.

His legs were parted forcefully, but none of his groans of protest stopped a slimy limb to toy with his butthole. Hux eagerly tried to reach the console, bracing himself, but he barely felt the tip entering him.

What he felt was the delicious stretching burning with the slow thrust of the tendril. And he melted in a quivering mess on the ground.

The limb was pushing each rim inside of him apart, he was so full! This was too much!

And yet, to further his shame, his back arched to accomodate more of the appendage inside of him.

Torturously it started to thrust. Each withdraw making him tremble and each thrust rubbing over that wonderful sweet spot inside his ass! Fuck!

The creature's pounding turned merciful, leaving him with nothing but pleasure, enough to build his climax toward an interstellar level.

On the other side Rose's cries intensified along with his. Hux watched her body tensing in this impossibly gorgeous arch.

Sweat was beading on his forehead. This was too much! Way too much for him to resist! His body began to shake as if it would never stop. Then a blinding light filled his field of vision. His orgasm hit him with the strength of an interplanetary weapon.

Semen gushed out of his swollen cock, splattering long white streaks on the transparisteel. Tears rolled down his eyes, down to his mouth where a pitiful whimper died.

When Hux found the strength to open his eyes again, a flash of light caught his attention. His datapad was laying at the bottom of the console.

Still trembling, Hux tried to reach it before the bor gullet decided that it wasn't yet satisfied . His movements were sluggish and wobbly, but eventually he dragged the datapad towards him.

With a grunt, he entered the sequence of his high security clearance, praying for it to work.

Dreadful seconds passed, during which the weight of the tendrils felt heavier than ever. Then all the hatches depressurized and the door between Rose and Hux opened.

Alight air flew over their hot and sticky bodies before the bor gullets let them go. Rose quivered when the tendrils withdrew from every part of her body they had sunk into.

Meanwhile, the creatures rushed to each other. They entangled in a mess of limbs and moved back toward the water. Quickly they disappeared in the depths, leaving only the gentle flow of the underground river.

It happened too fast for their hazy minds. And for a while they laid against the glazed panel, completely spent.

Eventually, Hux gathered himself enough to crawl over to Rose. He put a worried hand on her tilted head, lifting it from her shoulder. Then to his relief she opened heavy eyes on him.

His worry was new, Rose thought. And after what they'd been through she didn't mind his closeness as much as earlier. Rose pulled him down to her and curled between his arms.

"Hold me." Was all she said.

And he did just that. Holding her tight as they cooled down until their hearts found quieter rhythms.

"Please tell me there aren't other horny specimens on the loose in this lab."

Her voice sounded so dramatically jaded that it triggered Hux's laugh. Soon, all the tension left in his body went away in an uncontrollable laughter. Rose cracked too, her sore body shaking with Hux's one.

They must have been quite a sight: sprawled, half naked and covered with too many slick fluids, laughing like maniacs.

"No." He managed to say after wiping his tears away. "There's only us."

Only us.

Rose liked the sound of that.


End file.
